ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Warner Theatre
Bugs' Cinema is a movie block on the WB Kids channel. The block airs at Friday nights after Cartoon Cartoons and at weekend nights, as well on holidays like Easter Day and Christmas Day. The films are preceded by a opening commentary of Bugs Bunny (voiced by Jeff Bergman) posing as a movie critic. The first film that it ever aired on the block was Universal/Illumination's movie Sing. Movies *''Sing'' (Universal/Illumination) *''Mil Intentos y un Invento'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''The LEGO Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Good Dinosaur'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Charlotte's Web'' (animated version, Paramount) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (Disney) *''Ice Age'' series (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Space Jam'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (Warner Bros.) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action 2'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Rescuers'' (Disney) *''Trapito'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (Universal) *''Despicable Me'' series (Universal/Illumination) *''Trolls'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''The Angry Birds Movie'' (Sony/Columbia) *''Tangled'' (Disney) *''Jumanji'' (Sony/TriStar) *''Peter Pan'' (Disney) *''Peter Pan II: Return to NeverLand'' (Disney) *''Hook'' (Sony/TriStar/Amblin) *''Pinocchio'' (Disney) *''Cinderella'' (animated version, Disney) *''Hercules'' (Disney) *''Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs'' duology (Sony/Columbia) *''Aladdin'' (Disney) *''Hotel Transylvania'' duology (Sony/Columbia) *''Ico el Caballito Valiente'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (animated version, Disney) *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' (Disney) *''Collin the Speedy Boy'' (Warner Bros.) *''Collin the Speedy Boy: Shallow Rises'' (Warner Bros.) *''Madagascar'' series (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Mr. Magoo'' (Universal/Disney) *''The Goonies'' (Warner Bros.) *''Toy Story'' series (Disney/Pixar) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Stuart Little'' trilogy (Sony/Columbia) *''Inside Out'' (Disney/Pixar) *''Rio'' duology (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Shrek'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Puss in Boots'' (Universal/DreamWorks) *''Anastasia'' (Fox) *''Manuelita'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''The Smurfs'' live-action duology (Sony/Columbia) *''The Jungle Book'' duology (animated version, Disney) *''Storks'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Pebble and the Penguin'' (MGM) *''Inspector Gadget'' duology (Disney) *''The LEGO Batman Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Las Alegrias de Pantriste'' (Garcia Ferre Entertaiment, English dub) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit?'' (Disney/Touchstone/Amblin) *''The Bunnicula Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''Mrs. Doubtfire'' (Fox) *''Ferdinand'' (Fox/Blue Sky) *''Scooby-Doo'' live-action duology (Warner Bros.) *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (Warner Bros.) *''The Wallaby'' (Warner Bros.) *''Underdog'' (Universal/Disney) *''Curious George'' (Universal) *''The Jetsons: The Movie'' (Warner Bros./Universal) *''The Flintstones'' live-action duology (Warner Bros./Universal) *''Top Cat'' duology (Warner Bros.) *''Elf'' (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *''How the Grinch Stole Christmas'' (Universal) *''George of the Jungle'' duology (Universal/Disney) *''The Mask'' (Warner Bros./New Line Cinema) *''Back to the Future'' trilogy (Universal/Amblin) (More yet to come...) Opening sequence Promos /Promos Trivia *The block is commercial-free. **As a result, the block is commonly promoted as "More emotion, less commercials". *When the DreamWorks Animation films are broadcasted on the block, the Universal Pictures logo is added, becuase of NBCUniversal acquiring DreamWorks Animation in 2016 (with the 1998-2012 films having the 1997 Universal Pictures logo, while the 2012-2017 films have the 2012 Universal Pictures logo replacing the 20th Century Fox logo). *In the Hanna-Barbera films distributed by Universal Pictures, the logo of the latter is replaced by the 1984 Warner Bros. Pictures logo in Jetsons: The Movie and The Flintstones and by the 1998 Warner Bros. Pictures logo in The Flintstones in Viva Rock Vegas. *Due to NBCUniversal currently owning Mr. Magoo, Underdog and George of the Jungle through DreamWorks Classics, the 1985 Walt Disney Pictures logo and the 2006 Walt Disney Pictures logo are replaced by the 1997 Universal Pictures logo in their live-action adaptions. *Despite airing films from the Walt Disney Pictures and Paramount Pictures libraries, the block doesn't air Disney Channel Original Movies and Nickelodeon Movies releases in order to WB Kids not make direct promotion to its rival channels. Category:WB Kids Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Movie blocks Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Bugs' Cinema